DiggerSam  Spoon
by Waterwindow
Summary: just a cute fluffy thing- Digger's in the mood and Sam's busy - SLASH


This is a fine predicament, Digger thinks ruefully as he watches his secret boyfriend mill around the hideout. As usual, Digger had no idea what Sam was doing, and as usual, he wasn't about to try and figure it out. From what he could see, though, the brunette seemed to be rearranging tidbits in various places around the lounge – just little things like keys and cups. As soon as he was, apparently, satisfied with his work, he'd back up to the furthest wall and stare intently. This would go on for a good minute before Sam would give a frustrated sigh and go back to working feverishly – Digger seated on the sofa, calmly observing this with a raised brow.

The predicament in question, that the Aussie had contemplated earlier was that he – even with his vast knowledge of the behaviour of the Mirror Master (which really wasn't that vast now that he thought about it) - was that he knew Sam wouldn't give him a second glance until he was quite satisfied with whatever he was doing, and that could take hours. Well, unless Digger he did that one thing that he really didn't like doing. Digger wasn't a patient man by any stretch of the imagination, but he knew when it was a good time to do something and when it was a bad time. This right here was a bad time – but he was trying anyways. It wasn't very often that the captain felt, well…romantic, if that's what you'd call it. It was nigh on inexistent, actually. Digger just never saw any reason to get flowers or go out on moonlight dinners or shit like that. It was serious sissy stuff. And besides; the confidentiality of the two men's relationship called for either an absence or a discreetness of these sorts of gestures – and Digger was more than okay with this! But once in a blue moon did he feel the twitterpassion and – Oh! Look at that, the moon just turned blue.

He was stuck in the most frustrating place he could imagine – feeling uncomfortably lovey-dovey with an unresponsive (secret) boyfriend. "Sam."

"Busy."

"Sam?"

"Busy."

"Sam!"

"Busy."

"Gawd…!" Digger crossed his arms across his chest and sunk into the cushion with a scowl. It wasn't like he had a good idea for what he was going to do with his pent-up romantic energy – maybe ask the master of mirrors on a date (he'd figure that one out once he got there). But the hardest part was figuring out how to get Sam out of his concentrated little bubble. And as much as he hated that one thing that he really didn't like doing, he knew it was the only way to catch the brunette's undivided attention.

The Aussie lifted his hand and slapped his knee in defeat, "Kay, I give up! What'r ya doin?"

Sam turned on his heel and acted out in the only predictable move Digger had discovered thus far in their rather young relationship; putting his hand on his puffed up chest and turning his nose to the air.

"I~!" He began in an important tone, "Am attempting to create multiple clones of myself by using simple objects in this room – without my gun or any of my devices."

Digger stared at the man for a second then shook his head with a confused growl. "Tha's bloody impossible, mate."

"No it's not!" Sam shot back as he twisted a beer can a few centimeters to the left. "I can already teleport without my equipment – three-dimensional mirror clones are elementary compared to that! All it takes is perfecting."

""Tha' don' sound at'all practical." Digger stated, nudging a shiny spoon off the coffee table with his foot in petulance – eliciting a squawk of protest from the master of mirrors, who promptly bent over and put it back, all the while glaring at Digger.

"Of course it's impractical – that's practically my gimmick! And I'm working here!" He snapped, shoving Digger's foot off the table with a thump.

Digger lifted his foot and let it fall back onto the table with an even louder thump, causing the spoon to clatter. Sam grabbed Digger's ankle and lifted it up high and gave his leg a sharp tug, making the Aussie's ass slide forward on the couch.

"I'm…working...here…!" he said tensely before letting the foot drop the ground yet again, immediately turning his attention to the utensil and inching it back to its desired place.

Digger looked up at the angry man and gave him one of those shit-eating grins that he just knew drove everyone bananas, "Dinky-di?" He quipped, as innocently as he could.

"Dinky…di…!" Sam gritted before turning slowly, keeping an eye on the Aussie to make sure he didn't try to move his precious spoon again.

"Wanna tike a date, luv?" Digger asked quickly – adding the 'luv' bit as an afterthought.

The master of mirrors moved away from Captain Boomerang a few steps – seemingly back to what he was doing without really hearing. Digger sat up, "D'ya wanna tike a –"

"Did you just ask me out?" Sam whipped around and stared at his boyfriend, wide-eyed – previous anger dissipated.

"…D-…uh, Yea!" Digger shook his head and stood up, "Outside! out an' about. Y'know…go somewhere!" Crossing his arms the brunette leered at the Aussie suspiciously. "A Date."

Digger mirrored the Mirror Master with an over-animated huff, "Yes!"

Sam glanced around his hard work reluctantly, chewing on his lip until finally raising his eyebrows and leaning over, flicking the spoon off the coffee table and letting it clatter to the floor.

"I'll get my coat!" He chirped happily at the other before bouncing off with a cheerful grin plastered across his face.

Digger waited until Sam was gone from the room to celebrate, pumping his fist at the success of his mission. For someone who's hardly a romantic, he sure dunked that one! The captain looked down at himself and decided that what he was wearing would do fine – now where to take the man? Would they be able to go Dutch? How much money did he have? Oh wait, what was he thinking? He could just steal something; Sam would like that better anyways.

As he waited for the master of mirrors to acquire his jacket, Digger stared at the abused spoon lying on floor, just waiting to be stepped on or kicked under the sofa. With a small reverie, he bent down and picked up the thing – turning it over in his hand, watching his distorted reflection dance across the surface.

"That'll do ya." He said, placing the utensil down on the coffee table once again, as closely as he could to the spot that Sam had it before.

"George, let's go!" Scudder called from behind the door, already on his way to the exit.

Without further ado, Captain Boomerang hurried out of the room after his boyfriend. "Wanna nab a buggy?"


End file.
